Soy and soy-derived ingredients are used in a variety of products for human consumption. For example, soy may be used to produce non-dairy milk. Soy thus provides an alternative to people who do not consume dairy products for a variety of reasons, including reasons related to digestion, allergies, lifestyle, or taste. Isoflavones are naturally occurring phytochemicals in soybeans. Consumption of isoflavones (e.g., genistein) has been associated by some with numerous health benefits including, for example, cardiovascular health and mitigation of cancer risks. However, some people avoid isoflavone consumption for a variety of reasons.